


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [5]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fondling, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah has just bought her first condo and is coerced into playing "Seven Minutes in Heaven" with an unexpected partner. Part of the LFFL Freaky Friday Challenge: Create a 50-500 "quick fic" based off a photo and word prompt(s). Complete two part one-shot. Rated M for Sex.





	1. Chapter 1

_Photo prompt by the great man himself from his video 'The Heart's Filthy Lesson.'_

* * *

 

"It's your turn – and  _no,_  you can't forfeit! Close your eyes!"

Sarah sighed and did as her friend asked, closing her eyes and feeling a strip of cloth being tied around her eyes like a mask. She held it in place while her friend knotted the fabric in the back, feeling like she was being trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey in front of twenty of her closest friends and new neighbors. The low murmurs of conversation and laughter around her told Sarah they were having a good time.

 _A good time until someone suggested this silly game,_ she internally groused, but went along with it, slightly amused but embarrassed all the same. She knew her best friend had been trying to hook her up with the cute guy two doors down since she moved into the condominium complex two months ago and Sarah realized with alarm that this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

The lights had been dimmed and candles set up for the evening in the large living room, wine being the preferred sustenance of the evening over the pizza she'd ordered from her favorite Italian restaurant, which had likely been what prompted the silly game. Before Sarah realized, she was being "volunteered" as the first person to test the game but her friends were so eager that she didn't have the heart to object.

"This is ridiculous…" She muttered, flushing bright red at the idea of making out with her neighbor and it ending awkwardly. She could hear the chorus of chuckles directed at her from across the couch and scowled, knowing they could see her blush, causing another chorus of laughter to drift her way from the other partygoers.

"Oh, come on, you never played this when you were a kid?" Kathy laughed, pulling Sarah to her feet from where she'd been lounging in an overstuffed arm chair in the living room and leading her down the hall.

"Nope, can't say the need ever took me." Sarah said with sarcasm. She tried to tug out of Kathy's grasp but her friend's grip was strong. "This is just silly, Kathe. We're seriously doing this?"

"Yep, we are!" Nancy, one of her friends from work, hollered from across the room, giving a rowdy whistle from where she sat on the couch. Another small cheer went up from the sofa against the back wall and she laughed faintly and let Kathy lead her to her panty, which was serving as the impromptu "closet" for the spontaneous game.

"Now no peeking!" Kathy chirped, pushing Sarah back into a chair that had been set in the pantry. Sarah landed a little harder than intended, wincing when her tailbone hit the seat. "I'll be right back! Think happy, dreamy, sexy thoughts of that man I've got picked out for you!"

Sarah felt her blush creeping back over her cheeks as she sat, trying to get comfortable, hearing the door to the pantry close, leaving her in darkness and muting the sounds of laughter and conversation from the living room.

Sighing and letting her head fall back, she rolled her shoulders to ease the nervousness from her frame.  _I really wish it was anyone but my neighbor doing this with me,_ she internally protested, nervous to stress their new relationship, especially with someone so permanently located in her life as a neighbor. Realizing what she'd done, Sarah froze and struggled to suck air into her lungs.  _Oh, god. I didn't!_

Waiting for several seconds, feeling no shift in the room temperature, no maniacal laughter in the darkness, Sarah relaxed again.  _It was just a dream, silly. Relax. There are no such things as goblins or fairy kings._ Sarah began to laugh faintly, shaking her head at her spark of irrational fear, straightening in her chair as she waited.

Eventually, the door opened and she felt someone move inside and then kneel in front of her. Sarah waited but when nothing happened after several seconds, she tilted her head to the side and felt her blush returning once more, inwardly cursing her genetics. Forcing a small smile and trying to act indifferent against her rising mortification when nothing continued to happen, Sarah smoothed her hands over her jeans and tried to fill the silence.

"Listen, you don't have to do this, I know it's a silly game..." She started but felt a hand snake around her neck and yank her forward. She let out a soft gasp of surprise as lips met hers, a sweep of a tongue skirting against her mouth, seeking entry.

Inwardly, she was shocked at the immediate demands from her partner but a deep stab of desire had her responding before rational thought could make her retreat from the kiss. She moaned softly and opened her mouth, letting his tongue press the advantage and sweep into her mouth as his kisses turned urgent, gripping his thighs from where she'd half fallen out of her chair and landed partially in his lap. His grip tightened on the back of her neck and she sighed, softening against him in the darkness, surprised but aroused at the immediate change in her partner.

He growled faintly against her mouth and suddenly tugged, sending her sliding completely off the chair and landing in his lap with a soft yelp. Her hands moved, jerking up to grab his shoulders, when his hands snaked around and held her wrists away from him. Surprised again, she tried to pull back to ask what he was doing but he'd already pressed his hips upwards, shoving her against him intimately and pinning her between him and the seat of the chair.

 _Wait, is that his…?_ Sarah froze again, feeling his arousal press against her, making her tremble, her fingers clenching into loose fists. He groaned against her mouth and bucked slightly, making her body shudder and return the motion, albeit weakly.

Her desire took full control then and Sarah obeyed, pressing back up against him and crashing her lips against his, sucking and licking with as much abandon as he did. She wanted him and he clearly wanted her. Her hands pushed harder against his shackling grip against her wrists and he groaned with a hint of anguished need when she ground her hips against his erection.

Just when she'd begun to buck against him, pushing and urging him to move (or remove something – she wasn't particular at that point), she felt it – a soft, feathery touch of hair teasing her cheeks. It had happened when he'd pressed her more flatly against the chair and leaned into her. She froze and then pulled back sharply, panting, her pulse turning into a dull roar in her ears.

_Oh, god…no…_

"Don't stop now, precious. We're just getting started…" That familiar voice called out from beyond her blinded eyes. She shivered and felt him press forward, his erection digging into the soft expanse of skin between her hips. She inhaled sharply and felt his breath against her brow.

"Jareth…" She whispered, torn between arousal and fear.

He chuckled and tugged her close. Fear made her body mostly unresponsive and she fell against him without protest.

His lips hovered just above hers, allowing her to make the final choice to continue or not. Her arousal raged against the fear bracketing her mind, but eventually one won out over the other.

 _Oh, fuck it._  With a sigh, she let her mouth find his in the darkness, barely hearing his growl of satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will remain a one-shot in essence. Just added the follow through scene that folks have asked for. Rated E for Erections and Smut. ;)

He hissed faintly, his hips bucking against hers once more, as his kisses turned demanding and desperate. She shivered, buckling under the force of his need and moaned again, softening against the insistent erection grinding against the soft expanse of her belly over their clothes.

Slowly, his grip dropped from her wrists, smoothing over her back, her buttocks, the back of her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sinking her fingers into his hair, as he tilted her back, splaying her legs so he could settle between them as her back pressed into the chair behind her, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck. As she shuddered and moaned, feeling his arousal press against her core, she felt his hand on her breast, teasing the nipple through her bra.

"The others…" She began, softly groaning as he pinched on the hardened nub, her voice thready and soft. "If they…"

He lifted his hand from her breast and snapped his fingers and suddenly, she felt herself on a bed, in a darkened unfamiliar room, and his hand back on her breast. She blinked slowly, trying to decipher if she was Aboveground or below when his hand snaked under her shirt and cupped her against her bra.

"Sh-Shit…" She managed to whisper, hearing his small rumble of laughter against her neck where his teeth continued to nibble.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes, precious. Allow me to remove them…" He growled softly from above her, her hips and thighs still cradling him close, where the weight of him pressed her into the soft mattress and sheets beneath her.

She nodded, gasping softly as she felt both their clothes instantly vanish, and feeling him tease against her, completely unbound, the heat of his erection and the throb of his pulse apparent in his cock, made her core throb in protest at being unfulfilled.

"I need…" She started to moan, canting her hips upwards as he resumed exploring the hollow of her throat and collar bones with his tongue, one hand propping him up against the bed and other cupping her breast.

"Need what, precious?  _Tell me._ " He rasped against her skin, his mouth lowering, tongue skirting out, to hook around one of her nipples.

"..you in me.  _Please_." She managed to finish, feeling his lips pull into a grin against her breast.

He lifted himself from her for the briefest of moments, leaning over her as his mouth continued to work on her breast, and as she reached for him, threading her fingers once more in his hair, a protest on the tip of her tongue, she felt him press against her opening and then thrust,  _hard._

She screamed faintly, bucking under him, her back arching, and he growled again, pounding in hard, fast strokes. His teeth and tongue continued to assault her breast and she found herself close to losing control.

It felt so good with him inside her. He was thick, heavy, warm, and hit the perfect angle with each quick stroke and before too long, she trembled violently, teetering on the edge of release.

" _Look at me, Sarah…_ " His voice was rough, low, and utterly male, as he let go of her breast and lunged atop her, a hand on either side of her face as she thrashed under him,  _so close_  to finding release in the way he continued to pound into her effortlessly, each thrust smooth as silk, her own arousal making the fast-paced penetration glide effortlessly through warm slick flesh.

She could tell he was close as well, barely about to make out his words.

Her eyes opened and clashed with mismatched ones. She stared as he snarled and pounded into her, commanding she hold his gaze. She did, and felt her channel tighten around his movements as he roughly demanded she let go. She mewled faintly as she felt his cock grind into her and he growled - both staring into one another's eyes - and she saw it just as she found her own release - his face, harsh in its beauty with his arousal, slowly dissolving into a tortured expression of rapture. He groaned softly, slowing his thrusts, still meeting her gaze, as she felt him pulse and spurt inside her, then she screamed underneath him as her peak slammed into her, squeezing him in tight, spasming shudders.

Everything stilled - her sight, her body, her breath, her heart, and then it was exploding, shattering her into a million fragments, determined to take him with her. By the sounds she heard him making, he felt it too and had joined her in that dissolved reality of ecstasy. She had never experienced anything like it, and had a feeling she never would again, unless it was with this man.

" _Sarah…_ " He groaned, resting heavily atop her, still throbbing inside her, when his mouth found hers. She sighed, fisting her hands in his hair again, letting the remnants of her own orgasm wash over and leave her feeling tired and satisfied.

Slowly, fatigue settled over her and she felt him try and pull away, but quickly grasped onto his shoulders, not wanting him to move just yet. Instead, he rolled them gently, allowing her to splay across his chest, but keeping them still buried in one another. His hands cupped her bottom, tightening faintly, and she felt him still inside her, not quite hard but not quite soft either.

"I don't want to leave just yet," he murmured against her brow from where her head rested beneath his chin - referring to his cock still inside her or him being with her, she wasn't sure.

"I don't want you to, either." She whispered back, her hands tightening at his shoulders. "Stay."

She felt him still, one of his arms snaking around her waist and holding onto her. "Always."

She smiled faintly and fell asleep.


End file.
